How Could you?
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: I watched as my boyfriend, the love of my life, attacked onbe of my best friends John Cena. How could he do that? How could he join them?


_**How could you?**_

I was watching the Television in the Diva's locker room. It was John vs. CM Punk. Or should I say 'The STUPID straight edge society'

And then Wade Barret comes out. What the hell does he want? Then the season 1 NXT rookies come out. Including my boyfriend Justin Gabriel.

_What do they want? _I kept asking myself.

The next thing I know is John is attacked by them all. They take out the straight edge society and John. _Why isn't anyone helping?_

John was getting battered and bruised, and then the sick thing happened. They attacked the hall of famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

I quickly stood up and ran to the superstars locker room, and it suddenly hit me why no one was going out to help. They had all left after their matches.

I ran to gorilla position and then I realised me going out there alone wasn't worth it. I would get bruised, and battered, hell, they would've even attacked Serena (Even though I couldn't blame them) if she hadn't run away.

"Mick?" I heard a familiar voice say

"Mel?" I said, half mad, half sad "How could they do that? How could _he_ do that?"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hug me while I cried. One of my closest friends is getting beaten out there, the Ring is nearly in pieces, and my boyfriend, the one that I am unconditionally inlove with; he's out there helping.

"How could he?" I repeated "How could he?"

…X…X…X…X…

"_Mickie, is me, where are you? I havent seen you all week. Is something wrong? If its about what I done to John, I really need to explain that to you… I love you Mickie. Please call me back" _I heard over my voicemail. I don't want to call him back. I really need to end things. He has changed, he really has.

I don't want to end things with him. I've actually known him for a while, and I just fell inlove with him. That's when he was just in FCW, not WWE NXT.

RAW was in and hour and I was getting a ride with John Cena and Melina to the arena.

When we arrived there, I sighed. I stepped out of the car and walked over to the backstage door. I put on the most realistic smile I could pull off when I saw the fans. Walking backstage I sighed, today I had aplogized to John for the 100th time, and he said the same thing.

"_It's not your fault, he was the one that attacked me, don't apologize for you boyfriends mistakes"_

I couldn't help it though. I knew I had to confront him tonight, no doubt Justin would be here, and sure enough he was. I don't know how he had the audacity to be backstage, not after what he done.

"Mickie?" He called after me as I walked into my locker room. He followed me in there and when I went to close the door, he stopped and pushed the door open, letting himself in.

"What?" I shouted with venom in my voice.

"Mickie. Baby. Please." He whispered grabbing my arm. I yanked it back and shook my head.

"What?" I repeated "What do you want?"

"I love you Mickie. No one will take that from me. Not even the thing that I done last week. I need to explain what I did last week, cause Mickie, im not sorry for it" He said in his thick south African accent.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"I know your mad about me attacking John, but…" I interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Im not mad about that. Well, I am, but im mad because you COMPLETELY dis-respected the WWE, you dis-Respected the People that made this show… And you have _changed_" I said the last part in a whisper.

"What do you mean I have changed? I havent changed!" He said, venom in his voice.

"Yes you have… You have changed so much… You are not the guy I fell inlove with, you are not the guy that I met two years ago. You are a completely different person." I said, the tears on the verge from falling.

"I havent changed Mickie. Why cant you see that." He spoke, in the soft tone that I love.

"You broke my heart last week Justin. You broke my heart because you were a completely different person, or maybe you were just being you, maybe you just hid behind that sweet personality that I love about you. Because Justin. I don't know you anymore" I cried.

"Mickie?" He said stepping forward, which only made me step back. "You are the love of my life, and you know im telling you the truth"

"How do I know that?" I asked looking into his eyes, they just weren't the same anymore.

He kissed me, just briefly, to show me that he meant it, and I know he did.

"Maybe that just isn't the same" I cried "I love you so much Justin. But I need _you _back. I need you. Not the guy I saw on T.V . I want you." I sighed… "I just want you"

"If I stop now, I may never get the contract. They will put me out, like Daniel…" But then he stopped.

"What did you do to Daniel Bryan?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"This one wasn't me Mick… Believe me. But Daniel felt sorry for what we done last week, and now he wont be wrestling for a while." Justin sighed. He realised that I was suddenly serious, and I felt him starring at me.

I started shaking my head. "_Please_. I pleaded. "Please don't do anything with them tonight. Please"

"That's one thing I cant promise you Mick. That's just one thing I cant promise" He said, grabbing my hand in his.

Again, I pulled away. "Then this, it's over. I don't want you to be going after the contract while we are…" but I got interrupted while I heard someone's voice yell out to him.

"_What _are they doing here?" I enquire. "They arent supposed to be here. Only you are allowed here, and Wade Barret. You are only alowd here because of me?"

"I have to go…" He said walking towards the door.

"If you go…" I said after him "Then me and you. Its over"

He looked at me, just looking at me for what seemed like a long time. I was trying to figure out what he was going to do. But he just shook his head and walked out the door.

X…X…X…X…X

I was at gorilla position, watching the monitor. I knew something bad was about to

happen. I watched what they had to say when they opened the show, and I saw the guilt in Justins eyes while he was saying what he did. But he said it anyway, sounding like he didn't care.

"Mickie?" I heard, a deep voice say behind me.

"Randy? How is your shoulder?" I asked. We could hear what John was saying, about them taking the target off his back, and putting it on theirs.

"Good. How are you and Gabriel?" He asked, using Justins last name and saying it with disgust.

I was about to say something when we heard the fans boo.

Then we looked to the monitor, and the boo's turned into cheers when R-Truth, Evan Bourne, William Regal, Santino and Jerry 'The king' Lawler get into the ring. Then the NXT rookies jumped in and started attacking.

I turned to the curtain, I wanted to run out there so badly. I saw Mark Henery run past, and I saw that Randy was no longer next to me, and I heard the arena just errupt with cheers.

They were giving them a beating, and then Edge and Shemus ran down. I decided to run down myself, but not to hurt them, just to say something. I had to say this thing, I just had to get it off my chest.

I grabbed a mich and just walked out the curtain.

"How could you?" I asked, making them all stop. The NXT rookies ran backstage, and only one stayed, just one. The WWE superstars looked up at me, and I sighed. The funny thing was, he wouldn't look at me. Justin just wouldn't look at me.

"How could you?" I repeated again. I heard the fans chant 'what'

The WWE superstars came up and stood beside me, and I raised Randy's hand and John's, like they had won or something.

I started walking down to the ring, just to talk to him. I felt my arm being pulled by Randy, he gave me a look to say… 'be careful'. I just nodded and continued my way back down. I entered the ring and so did Justin.

"If you didn't know…" I sighed "I am dating Justin Gabriel"

"Mick" He said into another Mich.

I just slapped him. "You are not the man I fell inlove with, you are the one that I never knew existed. It's over Justin. You choose to be like this, than be with me. I don't get you Justin. I just don't get you. You dis…" But I got interrupted when I heard him speak.

"I done this for a contract, and since Wade got fired today…" He said, it was my turn to interupt him.

"He got fired for a god damn good reason" I shouted. I went to turn away but I felt his hand grab mine, and that's when I just broke down. There was a reason I hadn't been in a wrestling match lately. I pulled my hand away and just left the ring. While I was up the ramp, I turned around to see him staring at me, almost pleading for me not to leave him. 'I loved you' I mouthed, and then I went backstage.

X…X…X…X…X…X…X

"DO WE GET OUR CONTRACTS NOW!" all the NXT rookies said as they were battering and bruising Brett Hart. "DO WE?"

Then they threw him in the car, and made the driver crash into various cars.

I couldn't watch anymore, I just turned off the T.V crying. I just wanted him back, I wanted the real him back.

_How could he?_

I just broke down in tears, while I realised something. I was planning on telling him some real important news today, and I was happy when I found out. But then he changed.

Still crying, I pulled a cuision up and hugged it.

I then heard the door open, and I had to restrain myself from crying again.

"Mickie?" I heard a fellow friendly voice ask.

"Yeah?" I ask, not looking at my fellow diva and best friend.

I felt her come and sit next to me and wrap her arms around me. "He will come back to being the same…"

"I know the real him is still there, I know it." I sighed. Wiping away my tears.

"Why are you crying Mick?" She asked, pulling me close to her, letting me cry on her shoulder.

"Because Mel…" I cried…

"Im pregnant…"

**I decided to leave the ending open, just incase you al want me to add to this story. I just felt like writing another one. I know I have done a Justin Gabriel and Mickie James one. But I love the pairing. I was re-watching the episode of RAW when the NXT rookies attacked John Cena, and this story came to my mind. I love this storyline with the NXT rookies, it is one of the best storylines I have seen. It is awesome. I love Justin Gabriel and David Otunga. ****J I don't know why. But yeah. They are awesome. **

**I heard Mickie James was returning once she finishes her album tour. I don't know if it's true or not, but yeah. J**

**Xoxo**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX**


End file.
